


Glory of Love

by staygoldhorseman



Series: Heaven [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: + a ship that has never interacted in canon, 80s, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Karate Kid 2 AU, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Screw summaries, Teen Lawrusso, idk what I’m doing-, literally everyone goes to Okinawa, no beta we die like men, “it came to me in a vision”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygoldhorseman/pseuds/staygoldhorseman
Summary: Daniel and Johnny go to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi, and the other ex-Cobras just happen to tag along. This was gonna be one hell of a trip.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Kumiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147364
Comments: 27
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 3! If you haven’t read the first two parts I recommend doing so, some things might not make sense if you don’t.
> 
> This part takes place in the second movie, so they go to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi. And the other ex-Cobras come with them.
> 
> This part starts like...a week or so after graduation.
> 
> (And ofc I didn’t proofread the first chapter smh I’m sorry if there’s mistakes)

_ “You keep me standing tall _

_ You help me through it all _

_ I’m always strong when you’re beside me _

_ I have always needed you _

_ I could never make it alone” _

—————————————————————

Daniel planned to spend the entire summer with Johnny, whenever they weren’t working. Johnny was doing really well at his job, and while Daniel still hadn’t found one, he was looking hard because he wanted them to have their own place, as soon as possible. The simple thought of living alone with Johnny made his heart race, it was a big step and he just couldn’t wait much longer.

That’s how he expected it, a summer where he would spend time with Johnny as much as he could, and eventually they’d find an apartment. What he didn’t expect though, was for his mother to tell them she got a new job opportunity and that they were moving to Fresno for the summer.

“Listen, I got a job opportunity in Fresno that I can’t turn down. You’re coming with me during the summer, then you’re going to stay at your dorm in college, unless you have somewhere else to go.” Lucille explained, ignoring the shocked look she was receiving from her son. She didn’t like telling him what to do, but the opportunity was too big to turn down, she could use the money. Daniel was distraught, he didn’t want to spend his entire summer in a town where he didn’t know anyone, but more importantly, he didn’t want to be away from Johnny. He knew that he could come with him, but he had such a good thing going with his job and he shouldn’t give that up.

“No, I don’t wanna spend the summer in Fresno! What the fuck?” Daniel snapped, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. He normally didn’t curse in front of his mother, but sometimes his temper got the best of him, and right now he was mad that his summer plans were being ruined.

“Daniel.” Lucille warned, crossing her arms. Daniel sighed and sat back down, propping his head up on his elbow.

“But ma, what about Johnny?” Daniel didn’t know if Johnny would even want to come with them. If they went to Fresno, he’d have to quit his job and find a new one, which was a real pain in the ass. He couldn’t just ask Johnny to give that up.

“He can come with us.” Lucille suggested. Daniel groaned in frustration, it wasn’t that simple, they had their plans that they would now have to re-think. Why did something always have to get in the way? All he wanted was a new start with Johnny, and now of course, some new obstacle had to get in their way.

“He has a job here, though.” Daniel mumbled, thinking about how he was going to explain the situation to Johnny. He didn’t want them to spend the summer apart, and he sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to the sleepless nights he’d face if he wasn’t laying next to Johnny. He was used to having his warm body pressed against his own and he was used to falling asleep on his arms, and he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep without it. And that was only one thing, Daniel could list a million things that seemed impossible to do with out Johnny, and some of them were so simple that it was pathetic. Damn, did he have it bad for him.

“Then I guess it’s up to him.” Lucille sympathetically smiled at Daniel, who just rolled his eyes. Well fuck, he thought, there goes his summer plans.

~

Johnny grinned to himself as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He had good news and he couldn’t wait to tell Daniel, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was actually excited about it. Johnny finally started looking harder and found an apartment for the two of them, it was small and kind of crappy, but it was something. And it wasn’t forever, they could find somewhere else to live at any time. He just couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to start his life with Daniel as soon as possible, it didn’t matter how nice the place was, as long as it was theirs. He couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on Daniel’s face when he told him, since he hadn’t mentioned anything about it.

The second he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, pacing back and forth like a maniac. Johnny obviously quickly caught on that something was wrong and was about to ask him about it, but Daniel noticed him and started talking before he could.

“Hey babe, I have bad news.” Daniel frowned, continuing to pace around the room. Johnny raised an eyebrow at that, he had no idea what could possibly be wrong. To him, everything was perfect right now. But of course, there was always something, and it had to happen the same day that he finally found them an apartment. He hoped whatever was happening wasn’t that bad. Either way, they could handle it.

“What? What’s going on?” Johnny asked as he leaned forward and grabbed Daniel’s wrist, preventing him from moving any more. Daniel sighed and faced him, but didn’t meet his eyes and instead looked at the floor.

“My ma received a business opportunity in Fresno. I have to spend my entire summer there with her.” Daniel confessed, bitterness in his voice. Johnny was relieved, since it wasn’t that bad, considering that the problem could be easily fixed since they had their own apartment to stay in, so Daniel didn’t technically have to go with her if he didn’t want to.

“What? That sucks.” Johnny started, tilting Daniel’s chin up so he could look into his brown deer eyes, sensing his boyfriend’s nervousness. Daniel also looked annoyed, because was that really all Johnny had to say?He didn’t like seeing Johnny anything but happy, but really? He thought he’d care more that he was leaving, and they’d have to spend their summer apart unless Johnny quit his job and came with them.

“You can come with us. I mean, I get why you wouldn’t wanna, since you have a job here. But still, you could come.” Daniel proposed, shrugging his shoulders. Of course, Johnny would’ve went with them, but there was no need for that now, was there?

“Yeah, no.” Johnny replied, causing Daniel to look back down to the floor in disappointment. The blonde was about to tell him why they didn’t have to go, but Daniel started his usual rambling before he got the chance.

“Oh. Okay. I understand. I know you-...” Johnny cut Daniel off with a finger to his lips, shushing him before he could rant about nothing. Daniel eyed him in confusion, still wondering why the hell Johnny didn’t seem to care at all about this entire situation. 

“You don’t have to go with her, you know.” Daniel scoffed at that, removing Johnny’s finger from his lips.

“Yeah? And where am I gonna stay?” Daniel huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Johnny smirked at Daniel, whose pout turned into a death glare from that goddamned smirk. And god, that death glare turned Johnny on more than it should. Daniel was the only person who could annoy him but also make him want to fuck him at the same time. Probably because of those fucking Bambi eyes. Johnny’s smirk only grew wider as he turned around and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Daniel gaped, furious that Johnny was leaving now, the fucking asshole. Someone wouldn’t be getting any affection anytime soon. Johnny turned around and gestured for his hothead boyfriend to follow him. Daniel reluctantly did, looking at Johnny like he’d grown two heads.

“C’mon and you’ll find out, LaRusso.” Johnny led Daniel to his car, ignoring the confused and irritated glances that Daniel sent his way. He’d just show Daniel the new place now, since he apparently couldn’t tell him, since the dumbass kept interrupting. Hopefully Daniel wouldn’t find the place too shitty.

~

The apartment was barely outside of Reseda, still on the low-class part of town, since Johnny couldn’t afford anything better, not yet. He was definitely going to community college so he could hopefully find a better job, and they’d be able to live in an average place.

“Where the hell did you take me, blondie? You finally gonna kill me?” Daniel jokingly questioned as they pulled up to a beat-up looking building, even cheaper looking than South Seas. It was kind of creepy, actually, since it was dark and the building seemed to loom over them.

“Nope, there’s too many people around.” Johnny teased, earning an elbow to the arm from Daniel, who was also examining the place at the same time. It looked like it would fit in back in Newark, where nearly every building had a broken window or two, and looked somewhat creepy at night.

“Okay seriously, where are we?” Daniel asked as Johnny got out of the car. Daniel reluctantly followed him, still unsure whether or not he should actually get closer to the place. It looked like some abandoned haunted warehouse that they showed in those crappy horror movies.

“Our new apartment.” Johnny answered as he leaned against the car, not making eye contact with Daniel. He didn’t need to look to see the surprised expression on his face.

“Wait, what?” Daniel was genuinely shocked, he had no idea that Johnny had already gotten them an apartment, he didn’t even know if he had enough money saved up. He’d guessed it was supposed to be some type of surprise. And holy shit, it really was. What a coincidence that Johnny got this place on the same day Lucille told him they were moving to Fresno, maybe they’d just been lucky.

“Yeah. If you shut up earlier, I would’ve told you that I got enough money to afford this dump.” Johnny explained, finally turning to face Daniel as the other boy leaned against the hood, inches away from him. The place wasn’t the worst in town, although it definitely looked better when it wasn’t dark. At least it was something.

“So wait, you want me to live here? With you?” Daniel’s doe eyes were glazed over with pure excitement, and a small smile was forming on his lips. He didn’t care about how the place looked, he was just happy that he got to live with Johnny sooner than he expected. Johnny smiled back, this was why he wanted to surprise him, because he loved seeing Daniel so happy.

“Obviously, LaRusso. It’s nothing special, but it’s temporary.” Johnny slid his hand over so it could rest on top of Daniel’s, his fingers brushing against his class ring. Daniel was speechless as he sat there, smiling like an idiot.

“So Danny, you wanna move in with me?” Johnny asked as he intertwined their fingers, watching Daniel’s face light up more than it already was. Daniel was ecstatic, almost jumping up and down from the excitement.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Daniel exclaimed before practically jumping into Johnny’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny grinned as he hugged him back, tightly keeping his arms wrapped around Daniel’s lower back. 

This was really happening. They were really moving in together, they really had their own place and they were really starting a new chapter of their lives. Johnny captured Daniel’s lips with his own, softly kissing him, smiling against his lips. That was their way of sealing the deal. (They also really wanted to make out).

“When do we move all of our stuff in?” Daniel asked once the kiss broke, still keeping his arms around Johnny, who had slightly lifted him up.

“Next week. When’s your mom going to Fresno?” Johnny quietly chuckled to himself as he thought about him and Daniel attempting to move all of their furniture and other shit in, imagining the other boy bitching as he attempted to move their things up the stairs. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Ah, tomorrow...where are we gonna stay til then?” Daniel could only think of one solution, and that was to ask Mr. Miyagi if they could stay with him for a week.

“We could ask Mr. Miyagi if we can stay with him. I’m sure he won’t mind that much.” Johnny spoke Daniel’s thoughts out loud. They’d probably end up doing some chores, but that was okay, it was only a week and besides, they were both used to it by now, they didn’t mind that much. Daniel just nodded his head as an agreement, before pressing his soft lips against Johnny’s.

“God, I can’t wait until we live together, baby.” Daniel whispered as he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together instead. He was unbelievably fucking happy. Everything was how it was supposed to be.

“Me neither.” Johnny connected his lips with Daniel’s again, unable to get enough of his lover, he was too addicting. They kissed for a few minutes on the hood of the Firebird, before deciding to go back home (or at least, it was their home for another week), since neither of them wanted to get arrested for having sex in a public place.

~

The next morning, Daniel dragged Johnny out of bed extremely early, and made him get into his car so they could go to Mr. Miyagi’s place. Johnny slept the entire ride, and it took Daniel a whole five minutes to get him up again. Johnny’s not much of a morning person.

When they went in, Johnny let Daniel do all the talking while he tried not to fall asleep on his shoulder. Even when he was blabbering on and on, Daniel’s voice was still soothing enough that it could still lull Johnny to sleep.

“So uh, do you think we could stay here for a week?” Daniel finally finished talking, pretty much explaining the whole story to Mr. Miyagi when he simply could’ve just asked him if they could stay for a week. Daniel realized Johnny was half asleep and pulled at a strand of his hair to get him to say something, not having the heart to nudge him off of his shoulder, he was just too cute.

“I don’t think you needed to tell the whole story, LaRusso.” Johnny mumbled sleepily. Daniel scowled and elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him to fully wake his ass up. It was hard not to laugh at the pissed-off look on Johnny’s face.

“Daniel-San like to talk. Johnny-San know that.” Mr. Miyagi chuckled, earning an eye-roll from Daniel and a snicker from Johnny. Well, it was true. Daniel sometimes talked his head off and the only way Johnny could get him to shut up was to kiss him. Which, usually worked, depending on the circumstance.

“Okay okay, can we please stay here?” Daniel asked, shooting a glare at Johnny, who just dumbly smirked and put his head back on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Hai.” Mr. Miyagi smiled, glancing over at the pile of wood he had randomly stashed in the corner of the backyard. Might as well put them to work while they’re staying here.

“Thank y-“ Daniel was about to excessively thank Mr. Miyagi for letting them stay, but was cut off by a mailman that came into the yard out of nowhere.

“Does Mr. Miyaji live here?” The mailman questioned, pulling out a letter.

“It’s Miyagi!” Johnny and Daniel exclaimed in unison. Okay, Daniel may have pronounced his name wrong at first, but he kind of like correcting people. Especially Johnny. Correcting Johnny usually got him slammed against the wall and smothered with kisses and hickies. Wait, why was Daniel thinking about making out with Johnny right now? That’s kind of a weird thing to do with your sensei and a stranger literally a few feet in front of you.

“Mr. Miyagi. Registered letter for you, sir, from Okinawa.” The mailman handed Mr. Miyagi a letter, and he slowly opened it, looking confused. 

“What is it?” Daniel wondered, getting up from where he was sitting and moving over next to Mr. Miyagi, ignoring Johnny’s groan of protest at him changing spots. Daniel attempted to read the letter over Mr. Miyagi’s shoulder, which was pointless since it was written in Japanese. Johnny noticed Mr. Miyagi’s dismayed expression and forced himself to fully get up and move to his other side

“My father. He very sick. Have to go back to Okinawa.” Mr. Miyagi answered sadly, tearing his eyes away from the paper and staring out into the distance. Daniel felt bad for him and somewhat understood how he felt, since he lost his father too. Johnny just didn’t know what to say.

“Your father? I didn’t even know he was still alive.” Daniel muttered, looking down at the grass. He couldn’t believe Mr. Miyagi had to go back to Okinawa, and he’d have to deal with the loss of his father on his own. He shouldn’t have to face that, not by himself. Johnny was thinking the same thing, and that’s when he got an idea.

“Why don’t we come with you?” Johnny suggested, causing Daniel to perk up. That sounded like a good plan, didn’t it? They both wanted to be there for their sensei, who was more than a sensei and like a best friend, since he’d done so much for both of them and they both cared about him a lot.

“Oh no, Miyagi no ask that. Very expensive ticket.” Mr. Miyagi shook his head, looking at both of them, noticing how determined they seemed. He knew there was really no convincing them to change their minds.

“But we want too. You’ve done so much for us, the least we could do is be there for you.” Daniel commented, thinking about how he didn’t know anything about defending himself until Mr. Miyagi started training him, but it was more than that. He’d become like a father figure to him, and he taught him many valuable life lessons. He didn’t care how much the ticket cost, he wanted to go with him anyways.

“And we have both have money in our savings accounts, we could get tickets.” Johnny had plenty of money for a ticket and for the apartment. And even if he didn’t, he’d find some way. He still wanted to go. Mr. Miyagi had become like a father figure to him too. He actually cared about him and was patient with him, and he’d done so much for him, he even saved his life that night in the parking lot.

“Savings for college education.” Mr. Miyagi pointed out, referring to Daniel, since he was the only one of them going to an actual college. Johnny still planned to go to community college, but that was free in the state of California.

“So I’ll get a job when we get back, and I’ll go six months late.” Daniel shrugged. He was going to get a job anyways. And he wouldn’t mind going to college six months late, this was more important.

“And community college is free. Besides, I still have enough saved for the apartment. It’s really cheap.” Johnny added. Mr. Miyagi still didn’t look convinced, so this was when Daniel came in, since he could talk people into just about anything. Maybe he’d use that for some kind of career in the future.

“Come on, let us come with you. You’re really important to us, more important than the money. Look, You’re always there for us when we need you. We really wanna go, okay?” Daniel practically begged, a pleading tone in his voice, and he meant every word. Mr. Miyagi sighed in defeat, but slightly smiled at both of them. Hell, he loved those damn kids.

“Alright, if want.” He finally agreed, and Daniel and Johnny triumphantly grinned at each other. Well, their plans had changed, now they were going out of the country. They’d only be gone for a few weeks at most, so it wouldn’t really interfere with their original plans, they’d have plenty of time to work and Johnny could put them moving into the apartment on hold for a few weeks, the landlord didn’t really give a damn. And besides, this was more important.

The rest of the afternoon was spent attempting to put together another part of the house, which resulted in a lot of bickering while Mr. Miyagi watched from the background, amused at the two of them. They finally left to go pack their things for the trip, since they were leaving in two days.

That night they had to cram up on a small ass extra bed that Mr. Miyagi had, which was even tinier than Daniel’s twin bed. Honestly, neither one of them really minded. They liked being close to each other. They were basically attached at the hip, pressed up together and cuddling. Daniel had his arms lazily wrapped around Johnny as he layed on his chest, and Johnny had one hand combing through Daniel’s soft hair while the other was rested on his back.

“So, I guess we’re going to Okinawa for the summer.” Johnny said as he pulled Daniel impossibly closer, tracing small circles on his lover’s smooth, tan skin.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Daniel mumbled, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was exhausted and Johnny’s gentle touches were putting him right to sleep. Johnny softly grinned at him and kissed the top of his head, before leaning his head back onto the pillow and thinking about how they were literally leaving the country in two days. Oh well, it could be interesting. Who knows what could happen?

Somehow, the two of them had a feeling that this would be one hell of a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but I hope you guys liked it anyways! It’ll get more interesting once they actually go to Okinawa.
> 
> Have a good night everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Okinawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride, and their first encounter with some other characters from the second movie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this still has kind of a slow start, next chapter will have more fluff, and the chapter after that will literally be full of fluff with smut at the end :)
> 
> (I didn’t proofread this chapter either)

Two days went by and now, they were in the airport, and about to board the airplane. Neither Daniel or Johnny had ever been on an airplane, and honestly, Johnny was not looking forward to it. The thought of spending seventeen hours on a flying contraption that could literally crash into the ocean was not a pleasant one. And Mr. Miyagi had said something about how some people get air sick, and that didn’t sound fun either. Daniel didn’t seem concerned, but Johnny was slightly nervous.

They were just about to board a plane when they heard a familiar voice behind them, causing the three of them to turn around.

“Hey guys! Wait up!” Bobby shouted, running towards them and being followed by Dutch, Tommy, and Jimmy. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the four of them, wondering why the hell they were here. He’d called up Bobby and told him that him and Daniel were going to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi, and why they were going, but that still didn’t explain why they’re here now, and why they were carrying tickets and suitcases.

“What are you guys doing here?” Daniel asked, looking at Johnny and assuming he had the answer. Johnny just shrugged and looked back at his friends and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“We’re coming with you, man.” Bobby exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What? Uh, why?” Johnny questioned. He wished they would hurry up and actually explain, since they didn’t want to miss the flight. He didn’t even know how they all afforded the ticket, but assumed their parents payed for it. Either way, the details weren’t important.

“Well, after you told me what was happening, I thought maybe we should all come, you know, for support.” Bobby explained, and Johnny could understand that, since that was the very reason him and Daniel were going. But all of them being on a plane? That would be interesting, for a lack of better terms.

“Yeah. I mean, Mr. Miyagi, you practically took us in after we left Cobra Kai. We wanna be there for you.” Tommy admitted. 

“And we can learn shit!” Dutch added, getting a quizzical look from practically everyone there, because ‘learn’ was not in his vocabulary.

“When do you actually wanna learn shit?” Jimmy remarked, earning an elbow to the rib from Dutch, even though he had a point. Dutch clearly didn’t want to go for that reason. Johnny assumed it was because Mr. Miyagi was the first adult that actually cared about him, and he wanted to be there for him too, even though he would never admit it out loud.

“Yeah yeah anyways, did you really think you were all gonna leave without us?” What was this, some type of emotionally supportive family vacation? No, no it was not. That was totally not what this was. (Okay, maybe a little).

“I guess not. Well come on you idiots, let’s go.” Daniel grabbed Johnny’s arm and dragged him through the gate and into the airplane, pretty much rushing him since he was a control freak that didn’t want to be late for take-off.

Well, now Johnny was stuck on an airplane with them too, for fucking seventeen hours.

~

The first few hours of the plane ride were...not fun, to say the least. Johnny forgot to change the batteries in his walkman so it was dead, that was the first red flag. And as it turns out, Johnny didn’t like flying very much, it kind of freaked him out. It didn’t help that everyone was so damn LOUD, specifically Dutch, who was sitting between Bobby and Mr. Miyagi and was talking his head off. Tommy wasn’t the quietest either, he kept randomly kicking the back of Johnny’s seat and complaining about nonsense to Jimmy, who was sitting next to him. Johnny was pretty sure they’d both been yammering the entire time and he halfway wanted to open a window to jump out, he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with that for the next fourteen hours. Sure, he was sitting next to Daniel and could talk to him, but he was reading some Okinawan history book and he seemed pretty into it, enough to where he tuned everyone out. Johnny decided to just attempt to sleep. Key word, attempt.

“Dutch, please stop talking. You’re giving me a headache.” Bobby mumbled, and of course, Dutch didn’t listen. He probably couldn’t even hear him over the sound of his own voice. Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat, only to be met with another kick.

“I miss Ali.” Tommy whined, absent-mindedly repetitively kicking the back of Johnny’s seat. Before Jimmy could respond to his friend’s bitching, Johnny turned around and gave them both a death glare.

“Tommy, if you don’t stop kicking my fucking seat, I’ll kick your ass.” Johnny warned, and both Tommy and Jimmy knew he was completely serious. They looked at each other and made the conscious to decision to shut up. Johnny turned back around and put his head in his hands, silently groaning about how much this plane ride sucked.

“Shit. I fucking hate this.” Johnny muttered to himself. He didn’t expect anyone to hear him, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Daniel put his book down and turn to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked as he brushed his fingers against Johnny’s arm. Johnny was going to respond, he really was, but just then they hit what the flight attendant called a ‘rough patch of air’, which meant that the plane was shaking. Johnny didn’t like that at all, and that was apparent by the fact that his nails were now digging into the fabric of his seat. Daniel searched Johnny with his eyes and could sense his discomfort, and he wanted to fix that.

“I hate being on planes. Jesus Christ.” Johnny groaned, and Daniel was somewhat concerned. He slipped one of his hands into Johnny’s and intertwined their fingers, giving him a firm squeeze.

“You gonna get air sick?” There it was again, the words ‘air sick’. Johnny didn’t feel sick or anything, he was just really annoyed and wanted to get off of this godforsaken plane. Johnny kind of felt like a pussy since he had literally been through hours of hellish training and yet, being on a plane was unnerving to him.

“Air sick? No man, I’m not even fuckin’ scared.” Johnny decided that Daniel would be a good headrest, and found himself leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Daniel wrapped an arm around him and his hand made its way into Johnny’s blonde locks, and started stroking through his hair. He was taking the comforting approach, even though Johnny totally wasn’t scared. Also, he just wanted an accuse to touch Johnny, since he hadn’t really been able to all day. But the second they were alone, he was going to attack him with kisses and affection.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. I’m here.” Daniel soothed, pressing a soft kiss onto Johnny’s temple. If it were anyone else, Johnny would’ve protested and told them that he didn’t need to be comforted, but this wasn’t anyone else. This was Daniel, and he didn’t have to pretend to be the super tough guy.

Sometimes Johnny forgot that he wasn’t that guy anymore. He wasn’t Cobra Kai’s top student and he wasn’t some aggressive bully. He didn’t know how to describe himself now, the only word he could think of was, happy. He was happy. And he didn’t have to keep up that bullshit act anymore.

He had no idea why he was thinking about it now. Maybe it was because little things like this, Daniel doing simple things to take care of him, that made Johnny think about how lucky he was.

“I know.” Johnny whispered, finally feeling himself relax into Daniel’s touch. He was hoping to sleep for the next fourteen hours of this hell ride. Although, Daniel made it much less unsettling.

~

Johnny only slept for eight of the fourteen hours, and the six that were left were extremely boring, until Mr. Miyagi told them some of his stories from back when he lived in Okinawa (Dutch had been asking the entire time). The most interesting one was the reason why he left the country. See, he was in love with a girl named Yukie, who was supposed to marry his best friend, Sato. Sato challenged him to a fight to the death to save his honor, but instead of fighting, Mr. Miyagi left the country. And apparently, Sato still held a grudge against him. Johnny didn’t really get that, who the hell held a grudge for that long?

Hopefully they wouldn’t run into him, even though they were on an island. Johnny didn’t feel like dealing with any more physco old guys, and he was pretty sure no one else wanted to deal with one either.

All hopes of not seeing Sato were gone within the first few minutes of them stepping off of the plane, though, if pictures counted.

“Hey, can you break a log like that?” Daniel asked Mr. Miyagi, pointing at a picture of Sato breaking a log.

“Don’t know. Never been attacked by tree.” Mr. Miyagi responded, turning to walk towards the cab that was waiting for them. Daniel stifled a laugh and followed him, the other boys not being far behind.

“I have.” Dutch mumbled, continuing to walk like what he just said wasn’t weird at all.

“What the f-...you know what, I don’t wanna know.” Johnny shook his head and ignored Dutch, the fucking weirdo. They finally reached the cab and was greeted by a guy who looked about their age, if not a few years older.

“It is great honor. I am Chozen Toguchi.” The guy, Chozen, smiled at all of them, and Johnny could see right through it. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“These my friends and students.” Mr. Miyagi gestured towards the six of them before getting into the cab. Chozen looked like he was searching all of them, looking for a sign of weakness or something. He finally just settled with shaking their hands, but kept a firm grip with each one of them. Johnny didn’t like this guy very much. He was passive aggressive and his little grin seemed forced.

“I’m afraid all won’t fit in car.” Only two of them could fit in the back along with Mr. Miyagi. Obviously it was going to be Daniel and Johnny, since it was their idea to come along.

“That’s okay, we’ll find a bus and meet up with you at the village, okay?” Bobby waved them off and the others boys followed him, leaving Daniel and Johnny to get into the backseat.

“Nice to meet you all. I hope your stay here is pleasant one.” Chozen said as he got into the passenger seat, sounding like he was feeling the exact opposite of what he was saying.

The car ride wasn’t much fun. Chozen kept smirking at them through the mirror, and it was unusual. He changed the radio multiple times, as if he was purposely trying to be annoying. He left it on some lame classical station that Johnny rolled his eyes at, because that was the type of shit that they played every time he went to the fucking country club. Actually, it was the song that played when Daniel saw him slow dancing with Ali. And they may have been way over that, but still, Johnny didn’t like thinking about it. He didn’t really like this Chozen guy either. It was obvious that he was up to something, especially when he said, ‘some things have changed since you go, Miyagi-san’.

Daniel must’ve noticed Johnny’s tension, since he had placed a comforting hand on his knee. Johnny made sure Chozen wasn’t looking before leaning closer to Daniel, and saying what was on his mind to where only he could hear.

“Okay. This guy is fucking weird.” Johnny whispered, earning a glare from Daniel, who then anxiously looked to see if Chozen had overheard him. If he did, he wasn’t saying anything.

“Dude, he could hear you.” Daniel snapped, nudging Johnny away from him, but not removing his hand from his knee. Johnny just shrugged and leaned back, eyeing Chozen through the mirror.

A couple of minutes later, they pulled up to some creepy looking warehouse. Chozen got out of the car and suggested that they get out too, and by the tone of his voice, they didn’t really have that decision to make.

Johnny grabbed Daniel’s wrist and stood in front of him when some shady looking guy came out. Daniel stood behind Johnny and peered over his shoulder, wanting to watch whatever was about to go down. Turns out, the guy that came out was Chozen’s uncle, who was none other than Sato himself, and Mr. Miyagi was right about him still holding a grudge. Sato challenged Mr. Miyagi to a fight, and didn’t back down when he refused. Daniel tried to say something but was cut off by Chozen, who was giving them both the death glare. Johnny stared right back and him threateningly, he wasn’t scared of him and would probably kick his ass eventually, especially if he tried to mess with Daniel.

Sato finally left them alone, but not before dropping his challenge, ‘you see your father, then you see me, then you die as you have lived, a coward’. Him and Chozen drove off, the latter evilly smirking at both Daniel and Johnny.

“What the fuck was that?” Johnny asked after they left, and after he was out of earshot. The two of them along with Mr. Miyagi began to walk towards the street to get another cab, even though Johnny would rather walk at this point.

“They better not cause any problems.” Daniel grumbled. Did people just want to attack them every where they went? They already had to deal with a countless number of stubborn, angry people, and now they were caught up in another messy situation? Great, Johnny thought as they entered the new cab, this was going to be a strange trip.

~

Tomi Village was beautiful, anyone could admit that. The others were already there and waiting for them, and bombarded them with questions the second they got out of their cab. Daniel explained the situation to them as they all walked towards a small house, and needless to say, they didn’t like it. Dutch offered to kick Chozen’s ass, but before anyone could answer, they reached the house, and some girl was opening the door for them.

“Miyagi-San? Auntie Yukie said you would come.” The girl said quietly. She looked up at them for a moment and paused when she saw Dutch, who was grinning like an idiot. She softly smiled back and moved aside, letting Mr. Miyagi through the door.

“Hey. I’m Dutch.” Johnny glanced at his friend, who looked like he was seeing stars and had a hint of nervousness in his voice. And okay, Dutch had plenty of ‘girlfriends’ over the years, but he never acted like this. Honestly, he was kind of an asshole towards them, which is why they didn’t stick around for very long. But now, he was actually being nice, and it was weird. This trip was starting to feel like some type of fever dream.

“Hi. I am Kumiko.” Kumiko didn’t seem to notice that there were five other boys there, it looked like her and Dutch were having some type of staring contest, and had ended up in a trance. Johnny and Daniel sent a knowing look towards each other, assuming that was how they looked to other people. What, Johnny couldn’t help it, Daniel was a real hot babe, and he was the prettiest thing in the room. But of course, Bobby, being the one to always make Johnny look away from Daniel, cleared his throat and made Dutch and Kumiko snap back into reality.

“Oh, hi to the rest of you too. What are your names?” Kumiko finally looked at the rest of them, smiling at them all. It wasn’t the same smile she gave Dutch, but really, she seemed nice.

“I’m Daniel. This is my boyfriend, Johnny. And this is Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy.” Daniel liked introducing Johnny as his boyfriend, and Johnny liked it too. They didn’t say that to everyone, they weren’t ashamed or afraid or anything, they just didn’t want to be treated differently if they wanted a job or something, this wasn’t high school anymore and they couldn’t just threaten anyone who looked at them the wrong way. But now they were on an island that they would be leaving in a few weeks, so it didn’t really matter. And from the growing smile on Kumiko’s face, they figured that maybe the people here didn’t care either way.

“Nice to meet you all.” The seven of them sat outside the little house, trying to listen in on what was happening but barely being able to hear anything. Johnny had a feeling this trip was going to get even weirder.

~

A few hours later, the sun was setting and everyone was going back inside of their homes, while Kumiko was giving them a tour of the village. She walked ahead of the six boys, explaining every little detail about the place. She told them about how Sato became a rich industrialist and how he destroyed the fish population, and that he was forcing the villagers to rent property as sharecroppers. The guy seemed like an asshole.

“Dude, I think I’m in love.” Dutch whispered once Kumiko stopped talking. Johnny rolled his eyes at him, but really, he was surprised, because Dutch never acted like this. This just goes to show how much he changed over the past few months, the old Dutch would consistently be hitting on her to the point where it could be considered harassment. But no, he was doing the opposite of that, he was keeping his mouth shut and admiring from afar, probably planning his next move.

“Jesus Christ, man.” Johnny just laughed and shook his head, did he look this lovestruck when he stared at Daniel after he first met him? Hell, he probably still looked that lovestruck. It was ridiculous.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep.” Kumiko then led them to a few other houses, and told them which ones they could sleep in, before running off to whichever house was hers. The boys all agreed to go to sleep, since they were all exhausted from that long ass flight.

“Now don’t you two stay up all night fuckin-...” Dutch started to say, referring to Johnny and Daniel, but was cut off by Jimmy slapping him upside the head. Daniel turned dark red and looked at the ground while Johnny smirked, because hey, that was a pretty good idea.

“No promises.” Johnny slipped his hand into Daniel’s back pocket once his friends walked away, wanting to run his hands all over his boyfriend, since they hadn’t been alone all day. Daniel slapped his hand away since they were still in a public place, and turned around to glare at Johnny, who could tell he was trying not to smile.

“You’re such a brat.” Daniel teased, grinning smugly and poking Johnny’s chest.

“You love me.” Johnny stated, putting his hands on Daniel’s hips and pulling him closer. 

“You know it. Now c’mon, and keep your hands to yourself, blondie.” Daniel removed Johnny’s hands from his hips and moved towards the house. Johnny scowled at the lost of contact, and decided that he couldn’t wait until they got into their room. Not being able to be all over Daniel for the past almost day was driving him mad. All he wanted was Daniel’s hot, wet lips against his.

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” Johnny mumbled before grabbing Daniel’s arm and pulling him to the side of one of the houses. The next thing Daniel knew, he was being lifted up and pushed against the wall, and bruises were being sucked into his neck. He automatically wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and held his head back, giving the blonde more access.

“Really, Johnny?” Daniel bit his lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to disturb the villagers and let them see what a flustered mess he was. Johnny pulled back and admired the fresh mark on Daniel’s neck, that’ll let everyone know he was taken.

“Sorry...haven’t done this all day.” Johnny moved to Daniel’s jawline, and began sucking and licking there too. Daniel would probably be covered in hickies tomorrow morning, literally, they would be everywhere.

“I know...but can we go to our room?” Daniel wanted Johnny just as much as Johnny wanted him, but really, the whole village didn’t need to hear the sounds he made as Johnny kept sucking on his skin.

“Whatever you want, Bambi.” Johnny sighed and put Daniel down, he was so desperate for affection and Daniel found that absolutely adorable. And he was fully prepared to give it to him.

Daniel practically dragged Johnny into the house they were supposed to be staying in, and after they unpacked their stuff, he found himself pushing Johnny onto the bed and crawling on top of him, showering him with kisses and little touches. God, it felt like forever since he’d done this, he had it so bad for Johnny that it was almost pathetic.

Only after they made out and Daniel had settled into his arms and used him as a teddy bear, did Johnny take the time to actually register everything that had happened today. Sato and Chozen were nothing but trouble, he knew that much. And it wasn’t a good thing that Sato had so much power over this place, Johnny knew what abuse of power looked like since Sid always used his money to get out of things, but owning an entire village? Things could get ugly.

Whatever, Johnny decided to ignore it (for now) and just savor the feeling of having Daniel in his arms. Nothing that crazy could happen anyways, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot wait to get to the more fluffy chapters, until then, hang in there. I hope you guys liked this one :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Trip From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days of the trip  
> (Idk how to summarize this mess lmao)

Daniel didn’t know why, but he always found himself waking up at the crack of dawn, no matter what day it was. And Johnny was the exact opposite, he’d probably sleep past noon if Daniel would let him. He got away with it sometimes, only sometimes.

The first thing Daniel thought when he fluttered his eyes open was that damn, waking up in Johnny’s arms had to be the best thing ever. Seeing the smooth skin of Johnny’s bare chest and listening to his slow, steady breathing was like, pure heaven. Daniel smiled to himself and flickered his eyes up to Johnny’s face, admiring the way the sun made his golden hair glow and how peaceful he looked, how fucking beautiful he looked. Of course he was still asleep, with his arms wrapped lazily around Daniel. Daniel turned to the side and layed flat on his stomach, not moving his loving gaze away from Johnny, or getting out of his arms.

Daniel ran one of his hands through Johnny’s hair, smoothing his blonde bangs back as an attempt to wake him up. Johnny gradually stirred, blinking his eyes open and being met with the sight of big, pretty brown doe eyes and a warm smile.

“Mornin’, baby.” Daniel leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together, before gently kissing Johnny, who softly smiled and sleepily kissed him back. He may not have been fully awake yet, but he wasn’t going to turn down a kiss. They exchanged sleepy kisses for a few moments, like they did every morning, before Daniel rolled out of bed, ignoring Johnny’s protests. The blonde groaned and rolled back over, burying his face into the pillow.

“Come on, get your ass up.” Daniel rolled his eyes at Johnny as he got dressed, pulling on whatever was in his suitcase, all while his boyfriend silently refused to get out of bed.

“It’s too early.” Johnny whined, pulling a blanket over his head. He was acting like a middle-schooler who didn’t want to get up for school, even though he was technically a grown man at this point. Daniel scoffed and walked back over to the bed, trying to drag his boyfriend out but being met with a pillow to the face instead. Johnny was such a pain in the ass, but damn it, Daniel was so fucking in love with him.

“Fine. I guess I’ll go without you. And then you won’t get anymore kisses today.” Daniel teased as he moved towards the door, obviously not being serious, since they both knew he couldn’t resist Johnny, the asshole was too attractive for his own good. Johnny didn’t fully register what he said at first, still being half asleep, but he finally got up with an irritated sigh.

“No wait, I’m coming.” Johnny ignored the triumphant smirk on Daniel’s face and sat up, his moves being sluggish since he was still tired. Oh, was Daniel going to get it later, in more ways than one.

~

Johnny finally fully awakened, and all he could think about was how hot Daniel looked in his too-tight jeans. He really wanted to put his hands all over him (especially his ass, he had a great ass), but he couldn’t, since Daniel kept talking to random people. When they were finally walking alone, though, Johnny couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“Those jeans are too tight on you, LaRusso. I like it.” Johnny reached his hand over and grabbed Daniel’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Johnny! C’mon, man!” Daniel flushed and glared at Johnny, but made no effort to move Johnny’s hand away, and he didn’t stop walking. Honestly, he secretly liked it.

“Mine.” Johnny whispered, squeezing it again. Daniel turned an even darker red and looked around, making sure no one could see Johnny’s hand on his ass, because he didn’t want to scar any children for life. Unfortunately, they were approaching more people, half of them being little kids.

“Stop it, there are children over there.” Daniel swatted Johnny’s hand away, but the smug look didn’t leave his face, the dumbass.

The two of them looked at what was in front of them, and they noticed Kumiko showing a few little girls how to dance, and not too far away, Dutch was sneaking glances at her and grinning like an idiot. She finally noticed him and smiled widely as he waved, causing the little girls to giggle at them. Johnny and Daniel looked at each other and smirked, because they knew that smile, that was how they looked at each other. They couldn’t wait to bother Dutch about it later, since he messed with them all the time.

They would’ve walked off and found somewhere to make out, but just then, a black car pulled up and Sato and Chozen got out. Johnny scowled at the sight of them, he hadn’t even known them for a day and yet he already sort of hated them. He couldn’t help it, Chozen was weird and that Sato guy held grudges for way too long. Apparently he wouldn’t stop bringing trouble, because now he was having a one-sided argument with Mr. Miyagi.

Johnny didn’t pay any attention to Chozen, who was glaring daggers into both him and Daniel. He was too busy listening in on whatever bullshit Sato was talking about, which was basically him challenging Miyagi to a fight, which of course he refused.

“Your teacher coward!” Chozen sneered, shoving Daniel with one palm, since he was the closest to him. Daniel seemed like he wanted to just ignore it, but Johnny was the complete opposite. He was literally ready to kill Chozen where he stood, because no one put their hands on Daniel like that, not without getting their ass kicked into next week.

“Hey, fuck off man-“ Johnny was about to break Chozen’s nose, which he knew wasn’t a thing that Daniel would approve of, but still, he didn’t like anyone treating his boy like that. But before his fists could meet Chozen’s face, Sato’s voice rang through the village.

“You leave me no choice.” Sato raised his hand, and Johnny thought there was going to be a fight, right here and right now. Luckily Yukie ran forward and stopped him, looking upset and distressed over something.

“Wait a second. Your father, he want you. And you too.”

~

The rest of the day was depressing. Mr. Miyagi’s father died, after one last attempt to reunite him and Sato, and it was hard to watch. For a second, Johnny thought that maybe Sato would let go of his grudge, but that hope was shot down after the funeral was over.

“Out of respect, for my teacher, I give you three days to mourn. When you finish, I come back. You prepare to join him.” Sato declared before leaving, Chozen giving Daniel and Johnny one last vindictive look before following him.

“Fuck this guy.” Johnny heard Dutch mutter, probably louder than he meant to. He had a feeling this was only the beginning.

~

Things went sort of fast after that, and the next afternoon Mr. Miyagi took Johnny and Daniel to what looked like an abandoned fishing place, and attempted to teach them a lesson : ‘best way to avoid punch, no be there’. That was something Johnny wouldn’t have learned at Cobra Kai. And truthfully, he wasn’t sure it was something he really wanted to learn, since what they were doing right now involved what was basically a giant flying knife. He wasn’t really scared, it was actually kind of bad-ass, but that didn’t mean he wanted Daniel to try it, since he was always so overly concerned when it came to him.

“Oh shit!” Daniel exclaimed as Mr. Miyagi dodged the ‘giant knife’, as a demonstration for whatever the hell this was. Of course he could do something like that, the man was a professional, and he got down right after like it was no big deal.

“Okay, that was a little close.” Johnny mumbled, although he kind of wanted to try it. He decided not too, going with his better judgement for once.

“I still wanna try it though.” Daniel admitted, climbing on top of the pole and standing up, before Johnny could argue. Johnny shook his head at Daniel, who naturally had a thing for getting himself in danger.

“LaRusso, you’re an idiot.” Johnny stated, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his idiotic boyfriend. Daniel aggressively smiled at him before turned towards the giant knife, which was now covered by unknown thing, for a lack of better terms. Johnny couldn’t contain his laughter when it knocked Daniel into the water, he was nearly doubling over from how funny it was.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” Daniel sneered as he got out of the water, flicking Johnny off. 

“You okay?” Johnny said between fits of giggles, ignoring the glares Daniel was giving him as a warning to shut up.

“Oh yeah. But you won’t be when you don’t get any lovin’ tonight.” That shut Johnny up real fast. Daniel smirked out of satisfaction and turned around again, barely dodging the giant knife. That was enough to get him to get off of the pole, only to be met with Johnny swatting him in the arm. All of that happened in a flash, and it nearly gave Johnny a heart attack.

“That was pretty stupid, you dumbass! Don’t do that!” Johnny shouted, gripping Daniel’s shoulders, not roughly, but firmly. And yes, he was actually mad, but he was mostly scared, since it all happened so fast. Daniel turned a dark red out of embarrassment, he felt guilty for worrying Johnny, even he could admit it was really stupid.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Daniel leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Johnny’s nose, which seemed to calm him down a little bit. Only a little bit.

“You’re an idiot, LaRusso.” Johnny let go of Daniel, and began walking away. Even if he was slightly overreacting, he still got a kiss out of it, so that was something.

“On second thought, you will get attention tonight.” Daniel trailed behind Johnny, catching up to him and casually throwing an arm around him. Johnny was still kind of annoyed, but let a small smile form on his face, simply because of Daniel touching him. He better be getting some love tonight.

~

Johnny wished the rest of the day would go by peacefully, but that didn’t seem to be a possibility, since the second they walked back into the village, Chozen started harassing them with insults. Mr. Miyagi ignored him and walked in the other direction to find a drum he was talking about earlier, while Daniel and Johnny had to go his way, since they were supposed to be getting carrots and other shit. But really, did Sato own everything, and did they have to run into Chozen everywhere they went?

“Your little teacher should get hearing aid. Maybe you should get one too.” Chozen scowled as they walked past, and Johnny was prepared to break his arm or something if he tried to put his hands on Daniel again.

“I only hear what’s worth listening to.” Daniel remarked, attempting to weigh the carrots but figuring out that the scale was broken, which meant that Chozen had been cheating people out of their money.

“What is this? So, you cheat people?” Daniel practically yelled, making sure everyone around the market could hear him. And they did, because Chozen was swarmed by angry villagers within the next few seconds.

“We’ll talk sometime, when you’re not so busy.” Daniel smiled smuggly as he grabbed the carrots and walked away. And damn, did Daniel being a smartass turn Johnny on.

“Bye, dickface.” Johnny shouted over his shoulder as he put his arm around Daniel, smirking at the pissed-off look on Chozen’s face. He was well aware that it could make things worse, but he was just like the assholes they faced before, right?

~

Okay, Mr. Miyagi might’ve made a mistake when he gave Daniel that drum, because he’d been playing with it for the past twenty minutes. It was nighttime by now, and all six of the teens were standing next to a bridge, goofing around. Well, three of them were goofing around (Dutch was literally just annoying the hell out of Tommy and Jimmy). Daniel kept messing with the drum, Johnny was just watching him, and Bobby looked like he was getting a headache from the sound.

“That noise is going to haunt my dreams.” Bobby grumbled, covering his ears and scooting away from Daniel. Johnny was obviously the closest to him, but still, the sound was getting insufferable. Johnny was thinking of ways to get Daniel to quit it, and finally settled with kissing him, when Kumiko walked out of her house and towards the six of them.

“Am I disturbing you guys?” Kumiko asked, causing Dutch to casually shove Tommy to the side and adjust his posture, pretending to be normal.

“No, not at all!” Dutch exclaimed, attempting to use Johnny as an armrest. Johnny shrugged him off, pretending not to see the death glare Dutch was giving him. At least Daniel had stopped playing with the goddamn drum.

“What are you doing?” Kumiko stifled a giggle at the boys, they were too entertaining.

“We’re just practicing some moves, see?” Dutch then proceeded to show off his karate moves, which ended up with him tripping Jimmy and making him fall on his ass. If he was trying to impress Kumiko, Johnny would say it halfway worked, since she began laughing at them.

“That is not what we were doing. At all. You’re dead, man.” Jimmy muttered, sitting up and elbowing Dutch in the rib. Johnny playfully rolled his eyes at his imbecile friends, since they couldn’t act casual for the life of them.

“This is what we were actually doing.” Daniel cut in, demonstrating the drum technique he was doing, earning a groan from Bobby, who absolutely despised the noise.

“Then we must be doing something wrong.” Dutch commented, ready to throw Daniel in the water so he would stop making that fucking sound.

“No, you’re doing something right, look.” Kumiko started humming and doing what she called the O-Bon dance.

“Wow...” Dutch’s mouth dropped open because yeah, anyone could admit Kumiko was pretty. Johnny snickered at his friend, even though he had no room to talk, since he acted like that every time Daniel was doing something adorable. Which was, all of the time.

“Now you try.” Kumiko gestured for Dutch to come closer to her, and before he could even move, Johnny pushed him forward, as an act of revenge for all of the times Dutch teased him and Daniel.

“Oh no, I was absent the day they taught graceful.” Dutch joked, but it was actually the truth. Johnny could remember the first time Daniel tried to teach the ex-Cobras kata, and it took Dutch hours to do a single move, since he was so used to throwing punches back in Cobra Kai.

“Got that right.” Daniel agreed, getting flicked off by Dutch.

“Come on, please?” Kumiko pleaded, and that was enough to get Dutch to do it.

“Okay. Whatever you want.” Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle at that. God, did he sound that lovesick when it came to Daniel? Probably. Did he care? No, not really, not anymore. The next thing he knew, he found himself smiling widely at Daniel, who smiled back just as wide.

“You try it too.” Kumiko suggested, referring to the rest of the boys, who probably wouldn’t budge.

“No way.” Johnny answered for all of them, instead deciding to watch Dutch attempt to do it right. Which wasn’t going well, and it was actually entertaining to watch. The guy was getting pretty much every move wrong, and Daniel had to hold Johnny up to keep him from collapsing with laughter, although he was hella amused as well.

“Looks like you two have an audience.” Daniel pointed at a few of the little girls from earlier, who were watching them all and giggling. Johnny could’ve sworn he saw a blush creep up on Dutch’s face, which was weird, since he never got nervous, over anything. Maybe miracles really did happen. Johnny nearly passed out from laughing at that thought, using Daniel to keep himself balanced. (Which always worked, in more ways than one).

Every time Johnny thinks ‘hey, maybe the rest of the day will go okay’, fucking Chozen drives up out of nowhere.

“You dance very nice. Like geisha.” Chozen mocked, stepping out of his car. Johnny was pretty sure everyone’s smile dropped at his presence.

“Let’s get out of here.” Daniel grabbed Johnny’s arm and led him over the bridge, and the others weren’t far behind. Maybe they should’ve moved faster, because Chozen and his goons caught up with them within the next two seconds. The asshole took the drum too, just wanting a reason to be a pain in the ass, probably.

“Hey come on, give me the drum back please.” Daniel tried to be all nice about it, he didn’t want to cause trouble, but simply just looking at Chozen made him want to roll his eyes. Johnny sent Chozen a warning stare, which he chose to ignore.

“Oh, you mean the baby rattle? Why don’t baby come take it back?” Chozen mimicked. And when Daniel tried, he ended up receiving a sharp kick to the stomach, resulting in him falling onto the ground, which didn’t go down well with Johnny, who was boiling with rage.

Now, Johnny always tried to keep himself from being violent, but anyone who hurt Daniel was an exception, he’d go full apeshit on them. No one touches Daniel, ever. And if they did, they’d have to deal with Johnny’s wrath.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Johnny didn’t waste a single moment, he roughly grabbed Chozen by his shirt and kneed him in his side, flinging him away from Daniel. He then swept his leg, a move that he didn’t like to use, but this was the one exception. The sweep knocked Chozen to the ground, much to Johnny’s satisfaction.

“If you ever put your hands on him again, I will fucking kill you, man.” Johnny growled, giving Chozen a deep kick to the ribs. It then occurred to him that Daniel was still bent over on the ground and coughing, and that he should go help him, because that was more important. Daniel’s well-being would always come first.

“Are you okay?” Johnny kneeled down next to Daniel, wrapping his arms around him extremely gently, since he still needed to catch his breath after having the air knocked out of him. Johnny rubbed Daniel’s back soothingly, all while keeping an eye on Chozen, who was finally getting back up.

“Insult my honor again and I kill YOU.” Chozen shouted, before turning around and walking away, not wanting to mess with Johnny again. Not yet, anyways. Johnny kept rubbing Daniel’s back, giving Chozen the death glare, even though he couldn’t see. The others stood around while that was happening, deciding that they should let Johnny be the one to kick Chozen’s ass, since Daniel was his boyfriend. But after Chozen’s back was turned, Kumiko took off one of her shoes and threw it at his back. Johnny thought that yeah, she was Dutch’s type. Chozen looked at Kumiko like she was crazy, before smirking and taking off his shirt, throwing it to the ground in front of her.

“You keep for your collection. I know you like it.” Chozen laughed maniacally as he walked away, not realizing that he now had two over-protective boyfriends/love interests to deal with.

“Oh hell no. I’m gonna fucking strangle him.” Dutch nearly stomped after Chozen and Johnny halfway wished he did, because he knew that Dutch probably wouldn’t show him mercy. Dutch may not be in Cobra Kai anymore, but he still had a temper and once he started fighting someone, it was hard for him to stop. The other half of Johnny didn’t want Dutch to go out of control, but still, maybe Chozen deserved it. Luckily, Kumiko grabbed his arm to hold him back, and that was enough to restrain him and keep him still. Until next time.

“Yeah, me too. Danny, you alright?” Johnny turned his full attention back to Daniel, who was finally breathing normally again.

“I’m okay, man.” Daniel breathed, and Johnny placed a gentle hand on his stomach and the other on his back to help him stand up. Johnny made a mental note to put ice on that later, because he knew first-hand how much being kicked in the stomach hurt. And either way, he always wanted to take care of Daniel, no matter what.

“He cheats people and somehow I’m insulting his honor. I don’t get it.” Daniel ranted as the seven of them started walking towards the houses they were staying at. Johnny kept one arm around Daniel’s back and the other gripping his arm, helping him walk, just in case.

“He doesn’t know what honor is.” Kumiko commented, and that was clearly true.

“Damn right. I’m gonna kill him.” Dutch scowled, not liking the way he was talking to Kumiko, or the way that he hit his friend for no good reason.

“Not if I kill him first.” Or, they could kill him together.

“It was the first time someone told me that they’re gonna kill me. It’s ridiculous.” Daniel stammered, still shocked from the entire situation. Johnny tensed at the very thought of that, he made a silent vow a long time ago that he would protect Daniel, by any means necessary, especially when it came to shit like this. Daniel was right, this was ridiculous, Sato’s grudge was pointless and Chozen only went by what he was saying, but still, threatening to kill someone? The ex-Cobras all knew what it was like to be brainwashed, but they never wanted to seriously hurt/kill anyone. This was some next level shit. But Johnny was prepared to deal with it, he’d do anything to keep Daniel from harm.

“Just avoid him.” Kumiko said, even though she knew it would be hard to do, since he kept randomly showing up. It was better than violence though, wasn’t it?

“I think I’m on the wrong island.” Daniel remarked, moving impossibly closer to Johnny. Johnny thought about carrying him, but decided against it, since he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Or we could all beat his ass.” Tommy suggested, earning a few weird looks from some of them and a nod of agreement from Dutch. Johnny kind of liked that idea.

“That would only cause more problems, man.” Bobby shook his head, kicking Chozen’s ass was a nice thought, but it would just cause more problems in the end, and they all knew it.

They walked in silence after that, until they reached one of the houses. The seven of them looked over the gate, and saw Mr. Miyagi and Yukie sitting across from each other, a tea cup in the middle of the table.

“What’s going on there?” Daniel asked, he must’ve missed that part of the history book.

“Tea ceremony. It means they are falling in love again.” Kumiko answered, a huge smile forming on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny could see Dutch staring at her, probably admiring her smile. He decided to take a second to admire Daniel, since he’d barely stared into his beautiful Bambi eyes all day.

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that.” Johnny whispered as he pulled Daniel closer, sighing when he fully felt the warmth of the other boy’s body. Falling in love really was kind of amazing. Daniel softly grinned up at Johnny and rested his head on his shoulder, all of the events of the day being forgotten at being in his embrace.

~

Not long after that, Johnny practically dragged Daniel back to the house they were staying in, and began icing the bruise that was left over from the kick, even though Daniel insisted that he was fine. Johnny didn’t listen, at all.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Johnny asked for the fifth time, finally removing the ice. Chozen was at the top of the list of people he hated, Johnny really wanted to teach him a lesson. Call him over-protective, but he automatically hated anyone who so much as looked at Daniel the wrong way, and Chozen was doing more than that. It’s only been a few days and Johnny’s already had enough of him.

“Yeah, I’m alright, man. It was just a kick.” Okay, it was a pretty hard kick, and it did still hurt, but Daniel really didn’t want Johnny making a fuss over him. He was clearly tense, filled with anger and worry, and Daniel didn’t like that. He didn’t like seeing Johnny anything but happy.

“If he ever threatens you again, I’ll rip his throat out.” Johnny scowled, balling his fists up and pacing back and forth. He was trying to contain his fury, trying not to march out of the house and hunt down Chozen and beat his ass. Daniel sighed and sat up from the bed, and gently placed his hands on Johnny’s shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

“Calm down, okay? Just relax.” Daniel soothed, rubbing Johnny’s shoulders as his boyfriend took a deep breath, letting himself relax at Daniel’s touch.

“Okay. Okay, I’m calm.” Daniel removed his hands from Johnny’s shoulders, and instead placed his palm on his lower back and pushed him towards the bed. They both needed some rest after today. They could always engage in some stress relief, meaning sex, but they were too tired for that, at least for tonight.

“These past few days have been fucking insane.” Johnny murmured as he flopped down on the bed, proceeding to bury his face into a pillow. He felt the bed shift next to him a second later, and then he felt a pair of scrawny arms wrap around him.

“Yeah. We’ll do something fun tomorrow, okay?” Daniel suggested, and if there was anything that would get them a break from Chozen and all of this other bullshit, Johnny was down for it. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around Daniel, and pulled him close, to where they were sharing the same breath. Johnny always liked to get as close as possible, Daniel had turned him into such a cuddler.

“Yeah. Hey, I love you, baby.” Johnny broke the very little distance between his and Daniel’s lips, slowly and tenderly kissing him.

“I love you too.” Daniel whispered once the kiss was over, smiling to himself. God, he was so in love with this boy, everything he did just made his heart melt. Johnny pressed their foreheads together before closing his eyes, thinking that maybe, just maybe, tomorrow wouldn’t be a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be better, since it’s legit full of fluff and it contains smut too ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Young Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day that kept switching from fun to suckish :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is pretty long, I hope you guys like it :)

The next day, Johnny actually willingly got his ass out of bed. He thought maybe today could be fun, they’d just have to avoid Chozen. It occurred to Johnny that him and Daniel hadn’t been on a real date in a while (if like, two weeks was a while), so he thought he’d take him somewhere, where it could just be the two of them.

And that’s what they were doing now, Daniel was following Johnny down a rocky slope, even though he had no idea where the hell Johnny was taking him.

“Be careful, dumbass.” Johnny muttered, knowing how clumsy Daniel could be at times. Daniel scoffed and chose to ignore that comment for now.

“This reminds me of the Palisades. Where even are we?” Daniel asked as Johnny grabbed his hand and helped him down from the final rock, even though he didn’t need to, he’d use any excuse to touch Daniel, although he never had to have one.

“The ruins of the castle of King Sho Hashi, or something.” Johnny didn’t let go of Daniel’s hand once he got down, instead he kept holding it tightly and led Daniel towards the coast, where they could see ruins of a castle in the distance. 

“And how did you know this was here?” Daniel wondered, knowing damn well that Johnny hadn’t picked up a history book ever since school ended. Truth was, he just asked Kumiko if there was anywhere around here that he could take Daniel on a date, and she recommended this place since no on ever came out here, and it was obvious that Johnny liked being alone with Daniel.

“I asked Kumiko.” Johnny answered as he turned around to face Daniel, entering his personal space.

“Ah, trying to take me out on a date, aren’t ya?” Daniel teased, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and pressing their foreheads together, leaving only a tiny gap between their lips, a gap that both of them wanted to close.

“Shut up. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Johnny closed the gap between their lips and brushed his lips against Daniel’s, shutting the other boy up before he got a chance to say one of his sassy comebacks. Daniel eagerly kissed him back, pulling his slightly taller boyfriend down so he could deepen the kiss. Johnny moved his hands down to Daniel’s ass and tightly gripped it, causing Daniel to gasp and Johnny took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, starting a make out session that was only ended by the need for air.

“You know, legend is, if you race up to the castle and win, your wish will come true.” Johnny said once the kiss was over, still keeping his hands on Daniel’s ass. Johnny didn’t really believe in legends, but that didn’t matter, since he already had everything he wanted, and more. Also, beating Daniel in a race would be fun, and something extra to tease him about.

“Oh yeah?” Daniel playfully rolled his eyes, knowing Johnny couldn’t resist a competition, no matter what it was.

“Yeah.” Johnny had his usual stupid smirk on his face, and Daniel knew what it meant, the asshole was planning on cheating at the race. Not if Daniel did it first.

“I’ll give you a head start, then. You’ll need it, Lawrence.” Daniel pulled himself out of Johnny’s arms with a smug little grin, a look that Johnny wanted to kiss away.

“Pft. No I won’t.” Johnny mocked, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow, in the overly confident way he always did.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go then.” Daniel took off running before he could even finish his sentence, leaving Johnny standing there with his mouth hanging open. 

“Hey! Cheater!” Johnny shouted as he began chasing him a second after. Daniel laughed as he continued running along the shoreline, glancing over his shoulder to see Johnny running after him, uncontrollably grinning. This was like the post-graduation party, only the other way around. Hopefully no one would get wet this time.

——————————————————

_ “It’s like a knight in shining armor _

_ From a long time ago _

_ Just in time I will save the day _

_ Take you to my castle far away” _

——————————————————

Daniel was fast as hell, damn those long, skinny legs of his, he really was built like a fucking deer. Whatever, he totally wasn’t faster than Johnny, he only one because he cheated. Even while Johnny internally bitched about it, he couldn’t fight the laughter escaping him as he finally caught up with Daniel, who already reached the end of the hill.

“Haha, I won.” Daniel smiled triumphantly, earning an eye roll from Johnny. If Daniel wasn’t so adorable, Johnny would kick his ass, simple as that. But no, Johnny wanted to kiss him and be all over him, so that’s what he did. Daniel yelped as Johnny firmly gripped his waist with one hand and pulled him closer, using the other one to cup Daniel’s face and brush his tumble against his jawline. Daniel’s hands naturally went to Johnny’s chest and clutched his shirt, staring up at his boyfriend and meeting pretty cerulean eyes with his deep brown ones.

“That’s alright. I already have everything I wished for.” Johnny whispered before smashing his lips against Daniel’s, flicking his tongue along his bottom lip, his request for entrance being obliged almost instantly. Daniel felt his heart skip a few beats when he realized that Johnny was saying, he was his wish. That made Daniel want Johnny even more, made him nearly rip his shirt off right here and right now, because his desire for this boy was unbelievable. Johnny continued to kiss him, his kisses being rough but passionate and full of pure, real love.

It felt good, knowing that Daniel was his and only his. All Johnny ever wanted since the moment he layed eyes on Daniel, was to have him, and now he did, and nothing ever felt more right. He wouldn’t trade this for anything, not any amount of money or a mansion in Encino or any of that other material bullshit, because this right here, Daniel and him alone, lips locked together and lost in each other, was all he ever wished for.

The two of them made out until a security guy showed up and started yelling at them in Japanese, causing them to run away in a fit of laughter, holding hands as they took off back towards the village.

~

When they got back to the village, Kumiko and the other guys were gathered around a van, just talking. Well, Dutch was the only one speaking, excessively at that. And Kumiko was the only one listening, smiling and nodding along, while the other boys just looked like they had no idea what Dutch was talking about.

Once Daniel and Johnny got there, they told them they were going out and invited them along, and they accepted even though they didn’t know where they were going. They got in the van and Kumiko drove them to what appeared to be a small town just outside of the village, and they all got out and began walking around.

“Now where are we going?” Daniel questioned once they got out, immediately grabbing Johnny’s hand and interlocking their fingers. Johnny smiled to himself at the warmth of Daniel’s hand in his own, not really wanting to let go any time soon. Not ever, in fact.

“Just around town.” Kumiko responded, leading them towards the sidewalk. The town was really nice and beautiful, smaller than Los Angeles, but somehow more welcoming, since the people were friendlier and it gave off better vibes.

“You know, I still can’t get used to people driving on the wrong side of the street.” Dutch remarked as they continued walking. Johnny was surprised that Dutch noticed that while he didn’t, since when did Dutch actually pay attention to things? This trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Johnny continued to hold Daniel’s hand as Kumiko led them through town, where they came across Chozen’s dojo. Johnny would’ve liked to go in there and teach him another lesson, since he was still pissed off from what happened yesterday, but decided now wasn’t the time or the place, today was supposed to be as peaceful as possible. He walked away for now, letting himself be distracted by Kumiko talking about how she wanted to go to dancing school, but there were none here. Dutch was clearly about to inform her about all of the schools in California, but before he could, they were interrupted by some random guy.

“Come to the dance tonight, bring your friends!” The guy suggested, before running off. Johnny wasn’t opposed to the idea, he hated dancing, but it would just be yet another way for him to get all up on Daniel, and he never turned that down. Besides, he could show off his super cool moves again, even though Daniel pretended to not be impressed. Johnny knew he totally was.

“Want to go dance?” Kumiko turned towards them all, smiling brightly. But honestly, she was only really looking at Dutch. It was an invitation to the others too, but mostly to him.

“Hell yeah.” Dutch exclaimed before anyone else could answer, not bothering to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. The only reason he wanted to go was to impress her, and it was already working, judging by the huge grin on her face. Johnny got flashbacks to prom night, the last time where dancing was even mentioned within their group. Dutch basically hit on every girl there, getting rejected every time. That wouldn’t be the case this time, he was infatuated with Kumiko and would probably act like a little dork the entire night.

Johnny also remembered what happened after prom night, which in his opinion, was the best part. His first time having full-on sex with Daniel couldn’t have any more perfect. Maybe they could do that after they went out tonight. They both always wanted to, but they weren’t able to do anything sexual ever since they came here, they were always too tired or worn down from whatever happened during the day. Tonight though, Johnny wasn’t turning down sex.

“Yeah, we can recreate prom night.” Johnny glanced over at Daniel and raised his eyebrows suggestively, being met with a death glare, and his hand being squeezed tightly. Dutch, being the most immature out of the group, began cackling at the joke while the other three boys groaned and rolled their eyes, and Kumiko just seemed completely confused.

“What happened on prom night?” Kumiko asked innocently, luckily not getting the joke. Daniel turned bright red, thinking about that night. Of course him and Johnny have fucked many, MANY times since then (taking turns on who does what), but still, remembering their first time made his stomach jump and his cheeks heat up. Johnny made it memorable, that’s for sure.

“You don’t wanna know.” Bobby muttered, discretely flicking Johnny off as a ‘thanks’ for the reminder. It was obvious to them all by the way Daniel was walking the next week, and by the way he blushed once Dutch started relentlessly teasing him about it. Johnny just shrugged and flung his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, because yeah, tonight would be a good night to have sex, he’d sort of been in the mood ever since he woke up. Before Daniel could say anything about how smug Johnny looked, a loud crash came from the building next to them.

“What’s going on in there?” Daniel looked towards the place and attempted to look through the window, seeing a bunch of people standing around what resembled a bar.

“It’s bad place, you don’t wanna go in there.” Kumiko tried to lead them away, but all six of the boys had a thing for getting themselves in trouble, so naturally they were intrigued about whatever was going on inside of the building.

“Come on, let’s check it out.”

~

The six boys entered the building, being reluctantly followed by Kumiko, who wanted to leave the very second they got in. Some guy was cursing about not being able to break six pieces of ice. The moron hit it wrong, Johnny knew that much, since he’d had his fair share of breaking things back at Cobra Kai. He wasn’t going to say anything, but of course Daniel did, being the smart as he was.

“Why you think you can do better, big mouth?” The guy snarled, taking a step closer to Daniel. Johnny rolled his eyes because yeah, Daniel liked to mouth off. And while he found it hot, literally everyone else found it annoying, and it almost got his ass kicked on several occasions. Key word, almost.

“Oh, I don’t know-“ Daniel took a step back, not being in the mood to get in a fight today, he knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. But in his defense, he didn’t really expect the guy to hear him. The guy took another step forward, like he was nearly about to strike Daniel. Johnny struck first though, gently shoving Daniel aside so he could be the over-protective boyfriend he always was.

“You better watch it, man.” Johnny hissed, a murderous flare in his eyes. That was enough to get the guy to step back, which was wise of him, since Johnny would’ve punched him if he came any closer. Daniel was about to protest Johnny’s hostility, when someone else reached their hand out and roughly pushed him backwards.

“Then let’s find out, huh?” It was Chozen, of course, who else would it be. They just couldn’t catch a break, could they?

“Don’t start this shit again. I’ll kick your fucking ass.” Johnny growled, glaring daggers into Chozen. Chozen didn’t look threatened in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to add to his temper.

“Maybe some other time. Let’s go, guys.” Daniel grabbed Johnny’s arm and attempted to head towards the door, he didn’t feel like breaking up a fight between the two of them. While he appreciated Johnny trying to protect him, he didn’t want Johnny to get arrested for beating the shit out of Chozen.

“There is no other time.” Chozen scowled, standing in front of Daniel and blocking his path to the door. Daniel kept his grip on Johnny’s arm, as an attempt to keep him back. Johnny could very easily break out of Daniel’s hold, but his touch (somewhat) calmed him down and he decided to stay put.

“Listen, whatever problems Mr. Miyagi has with your uncle, they don’t have to be ours, let me out of here.” Daniel tried to reason with Chozen, since this whole thing was stupid and he didn’t want to put up with it. Chozen apparently wasn’t going to listen to what he has to say, his rage reached the point to where he shoved Daniel back again, rougher this time. Johnny was there to catch him and keep him from stumbling, but as soon as Daniel was standing straight up again, he was facing Chozen like a snarling dog.

“Hey, get your hands off him!” Johnny balled his fists up, and was ready to break some bones if he had to. He wasn’t expecting Chozen to smirk, like he liked making him angry. Now, Chozen hated all of Miyagi’s students, but his hatred was particularly directed towards Daniel and Johnny. Daniel for getting him in trouble with the villagers, and Johnny for knocking him down once he tried to teach Daniel a lesson. He thought by targeting Daniel, he could victimize him and piss off his other enemy, you know, kill two birds with one stone.

“No. We have our own now, huh? You have a choice, broken ice or broken neck.” Chozen glanced at Daniel and then towards the ice. The others around them nearly went insane with their cheers and gasps, they seemed like they wanted to see some action, fucking assholes.

“Daniel, you don’t gotta do this.” Johnny tried to make eye contact with Daniel, as if to tell him that he could take Chozen and kick his ass, and Daniel knew he could, but it was too risky. It would only make things worse in the long run, and Daniel wasn’t prepared to deal with whatever Chozen was capable of. He was just going to have to break the ice.

“Hey, he’s gotta break all three, right?” A random guy from the crowd asked, overly enthusiastic about this situation, which he knew nothing about.

“Wrong. All six.” Chozen’s smirk grew wider as he threateningly looked at both Daniel and Johnny, who were only staring at each other, eyes widened with shock. They could hear their friends whispering behind them, probably about how ridiculous this was. Chozen clearly picked Daniel because he was the smallest, and he underestimated his size, which wasn’t the brightest thing to do.

“Holy shit.” Johnny muttered, peering over Daniel to see how thick the ice was. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Daniel could do, he just didn’t know how much they were betting on. Thankfully, at that moment Mr. Miyagi walked in, as if to save their asses like he always did.

“Not all bets. Not yet.” He said, moving between Chozen and his students.

“Boy, am I glad to see you here.” Daniel murmured, looking down at the ground. Johnny was hoping that Mr. Miyagi would kindly tell Chozen to fuck off so they could leave, but instead, he only added to the bet.

“What odds?” Miyagi questioned. Chozen raised his eyes like he was shocked that he was going along with it, but the smug look on his face only increased. Johnny would’ve liked to slap it, or better yet, punch it off, but he chose to listen to whatever the dickhead had to say.

“Three to one he does not make through ice.” Johnny could feel Daniel tense next to him, he was sure he was under pressure. Johnny slipped his hand into Daniel’s, letting him know it was going to be okay, they would be out of here soon enough.

“Six-hundred dollars say he break all six.” Well, maybe it would be longer than they though. Daniel nearly squawked out of dismay, digging his nails into Johnny’s hand as he nervously bit his lip and tried to take a deep breath. Once he composed himself, he led Mr. Miyagi to an area a few feet away from Chozen, and Johnny followed them. He didn’t really have a choice, Daniel was still tightly holding on to his hand.

“What, are you crazy? I’m not gonna be able to break through that. That guy just tried, he’s twice my size and he only broke through two of them.” Daniel rambled, looking like he was about to pass out. He was using Johnny’s hand as a stress ball, and Johnny was pretty sure it was about to go numb.

“I’m pretty sure you can do it.” Johnny decided to encourage him as opposed to prying his hand out of Daniel’s grip, even though Daniel was acting like he was going to tear it off. Daniel looked at him like he was crazy, he honestly didn’t think he could do it. 

“What do you expect me to do?” Daniel moved his gaze back to Mr. Miyagi, who looked as a calm as ever. Johnny found it unbelievable how he could be so calm in situations like this, while everyone else’s emotions were heightened.

“Focus.” Miyagi answered, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Oh great, and what are you gonna do?” Daniel scoffed, finally letting Johnny’s hand go. He wanted to disappear.

“Pray.” Johnny would’ve laughed, but he was too busy flopping his hand around and trying to get its feeling back. And, he should probably encourage his boyfriend some more.

“Come on babe, you can do this.” Johnny reassured, using his good hand and clapping it over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel wanted to argue some more, but Mr. Miyagi already walked back to the ice, waiting for Daniel to get his ass over here.

Instead, Daniel looked at Johnny, not bothering to hide the fear from his doe eyes. Some of it melted away once he met Johnny’s gaze, though, because he could tell that Johnny actually though he could do it. Johnny may have always teased Daniel about how small he was, but he knew Daniel was strong, he’d always believe in him even when no one else did. (And he’d been on the receiving end of some of his hits, and while they were accidental, they hurt like shit).

Daniel took another deep breath and made his way back towards the ice, Johnny being only one step behind. When they got back they figured out that Sato would be paying them the six-hundred dollars if Daniel broke all six pieces, which made Daniel want to do it even more. He stood in front of the ice and started doing one of his kata moves, which was a sign that he was focusing. Chozen had no idea what he was doing and began laughing, but when Johnny glanced over at Sato, he could see that the man knew Daniel was going to do it.

And not even a second later, Daniel held his hand back and sent it flying towards the ice, breaking through all six pieces almost effortlessly. Chozen’s laughter cut off, being replaced by the cheers of the crowd, the loudest ones being from their friends. And okay, honestly, Daniel breaking the ice like that was kind of turning Johnny on. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely because hey, he was proud of him, especially when he realized that six hundred dollars could help them out.

“Hell yeah! That’s my boy!” Johnny exclaimed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist, pulling him close and burying his face into his shoulder. Daniel let out a laugh and leaned back into Johnny, smiling brightly as Johnny kissed the back of his neck, squeezing him tighter as he did so.

Johnny couldn’t help but glance over at Chozen, who looked both pissed and shook. The look was satisfying to Johnny, even though he still would’ve liked to be the one to smack his dumb little smirk off. They then went and collected their money from Sato, who kept staring into space. Johnny sent a mimicked version of Chozen’s smirk back towards him as they walked out of the door, his arm wrapped around Daniel’s shoulder as they exited.

“What are we gonna do with all that money?” Daniel asked once they were out. Johnny rolled his eyes at the stupid question, since could obviously use it to replace the money for his college tuition, and what was left could go towards their rent for the crappy apartment.

“You get college tuition, and rent for apartment. We get Chinese food. Come.” Mr. Miyagi handed them the money and began walking down the sidewalk, the others following him with Dutch complaining about how he wanted McDonalds instead. Johnny chuckled and went after them, his arm still around Daniel as they walked.

“I could’ve done it better than you, LaRusso.” Johnny couldn’t resist teasing him, which was code for telling him how proud he was. Daniel got the message anyways and softly smiled, holding the money in one hand while moving his other one around Johnny’s waist.

“Yeah yeah, keep dreaming.” Daniel teased him right back, because that was them, teasing each other every chance they got. And truthfully, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~

Later that night, they went dancing like they said they would. The place had a 50s theme, so they were all wearing outfits based on that. Johnny kind of felt dumb at first, but that went away when he saw Daniel, looking pretty damn hot in his ‘Elvis’ suit. Still though, he couldn’t wait to get him out of it later that night. But first, he could show off his dance moves.

The second they entered the place, Tommy, Jimmy, and Bobby ran off to the snack bar, since apparently the Chinese food they scoffed down earlier wasn’t enough. That left Kumiko and Dutch along with Daniel and Johnny, aka the two pairs of lovebirds.

“Can you dance like this?” Kumiko asked Dutch, who she knew by now had no idea how to dance. Johnny couldn’t help but snicker at the question, this was going to be good.

“You know it.” That was a lie, Dutch was most likely going to look like an idiot, but Kumiko didn’t seem like she cared either way, since she practically dragged him to the dance floor. Johnny would’ve liked to watch Dutch pretend he was Elvis, but he had more important things to take care of. Like, showing up Daniel on the floor, because he could  totally  dance better than him.

“What about you, LaRusso?” Johnny moved in front of Daniel, a cocky smirk forming on his face. Daniel playfully rolled his eyes and took a step closer, to where their faces were only inches apart.

“I can try.” Johnny expected some smart-ass remarked, but snorted with laughter once he heard Daniel’s reply. Daniel laughed too, and Johnny held out his hand so Daniel could take it and he could lead him to the dance floor. At this point, he really wanted Daniel to be in his arms, he wanted to have him close.

Daniel took Johnny’s hand and they went out to the floor, letting go once they were across from each other, only to meet again once another song started. They clasped hands and started swaying along to the quick pace of the music, Johnny taking the lead. He spun Daniel around, before gliding him back and pulling him in again a moment later. Johnny brought them closer and spun Daniel around for the second time, and Daniel spun him right back. Daniel then proceeded to do a solo move, that Johnny thought was kind of awesome, but hell if he was going to admit it. But Daniel knew it was impressive, and couldn’t fight the smile on his face when he took Johnny’s hands again. 

They started swinging along to the rhythm of the music, easily following into a steady sync as they continued to hold hands and grin at each other like lovesick morons. Johnny felt like they danced longer than the long actually was, but maybe that was because he loved it so much. He loved having Daniel so close to him, and he sure as hell loved seeing him smile. They did a few more of their previous moves, holding each other out and pulling each other back again, and even doing some weird move to where Daniel slid down and swung between Johnny’s legs, leaving the other boy gaping as he pulled himself back up and started spinning them both around again. 

Their dance ended with Johnny spinning Daniel around once more, before they both pulled back and held the arms out. They grinned at each other as they knew what came next, which was Johnny pulling Daniel back towards him, twirling him around until he was fully in his arms. Johnny dipped Daniel down like he did at prom, kissing him once he leaned down. He would’ve kept their lips locked longer if he wasn’t so out of breath, but since he was he had to get them both back up, grinning widely as they finally released their grip from each other.

“You were pretty great.” Johnny breathed as he wrapped his arm around Daniel’s shoulder, and Daniel wrapped his around his waist. They were both still out of breath, that was way quicker than anything they danced to at prom.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Daniel replied in that voice he used whenever Johnny actually complimented him after a competition, a voice that both Johnny found annoying and hot at times. But now, it was only the latter.

“Thank you very much.” Johnny did a crappy Elvis impression, earning both an eye roll an a chuckle from Daniel. They reached a table in the snack bar just as a slow song started to play, but by then they were sitting down and they were too tired to get back up. That energy would be used for later tonight.

“I’m glad we came on this trip.” Johnny remarked as he looked out to the dance floor, seeing if he could find their friends among the couples slow dancing. It was easy to spot Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy, who were the only idiots dancing quickly during a slow song. It took Johnny a second to find Dutch, who somehow convinced Kumiko to slow dance with him.

“Yeah, I am too.” Daniel finally caught his breath, and Johnny turned his attention back towards him, smirking out how goddamn sexy he looked.

“You know, you look hot in that outfit.” Johnny started, and Daniel knew by now how that joke went, but went along anyways because he liked hearing it.

“You look pretty hot too, blondie.” Daniel’s brown eyes flickered up to meet Johnny’s cerulean ones, and he couldn’t help but fondly smile when their eyes met, because damn, he so was in love with this boy.

“You’ll look even hotter tonight when I get you out of it.” Johnny said his usual punchline, which always made Daniel turn a dark shade of red.

“Jesus, Johnny.” Daniel stammered, which was followed by Johnny’s laughter. They sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, facing each other and gazing into each other’s eyes, soft, familiar smiles on their faces.

“Do you think we’ll be able to get married one day?” Johnny blurted out, out of nowhere. He honestly had no idea where it came from, he was just thinking about Daniel, and the future,and the question just asked itself. Daniel’s doe eyes got wider than they usually were as he stared dumbfounded at Johnny, not knowing what to say.

“Uh-...” Daniel didn’t expect that question. Of course he thought about marrying Johnny, even though the law didn’t exactly allow it at the moment. It didn’t stop him from imagining it happening one day, though.

“Sorry. That was a weird thing to ask.” Johnny looked down, flushing red out of embarrassment. He thought he freaked Daniel out, and he hated the feeling of insecurity. Daniel just shook his head and slid his hand across the table until it met Johnny’s, gently brushing his fingers over his lover’s knuckles. Johnny looked back up at him as he interlocked their fingers, expecting to see a pitiful look in Daniel’s pretty Bambi eyes. But instead, he was met with a gaze full of love and compassion.

“No, no it wasn’t. I hope one day the law allows it. Because I’d be happy to marry you one day, John.” Daniel was still surprised that Johnny brought it up, but he wasn’t scared or anything, he was actually kind of happy that Johnny asked about it. It meant he was thinking about their future, and he wanted Daniel in it. How could he not? Ever since Daniel came into his life, everything felt so right, and he felt truly happy for the first time in his whole life. Even if they did have to face the problems life threw at them, they did it together, and they made it so far. And they would continue making it, forever, as cheesy as that sounded.

Because Johnny did want to be with Daniel for a long time, for a lifetime, in fact. Even if they weren’t able to get married, they would still be together, and that’s all he wanted. Besides, it wasn’t like he wanted to get married anytime soon, anyways. He was almost completely sure Daniel was the one, but he wanted their wedding to be something big and special, and right now just wasn’t the time. Right now, they could just live in the moment. And during this moment, Daniel was staring at him with a gaze full of so much love, that it made Johnny’s heart melt in his chest.

“I l-“ Johnny began to tell Daniel that he loved him, but was interrupted by a bottle slamming down on their table. He looked up to see who was disturbing them, and he halfway expected it to be one of their idiot friends, but no, it was motherfucking Chozen.

“Oh no, not again. I’m not looking for any trouble.” Daniel tried to say, while Johnny stared intensely at Chozen and his goons, glare threatening and vicious.

“Maybe trouble looking for you.” Chozen didn’t look at Johnny, instead keeping his vindictive gaze on Daniel.

“What do you want, man?” Daniel questioned, looking confused and ticked off. Johnny was too, because this just didn’t make any sense. He didn’t get Chozen’s problem with Daniel, especially since most of the things that happened were being started by the former. Johnny just came to the conclusion that Chozen was just a fucking dumbass.

“My money back.” Chozen then grabbed Daniel by his shirt and dragged him up, slamming him into the wall of the back of the snack bar. Johnny immediately stood up to grab Chozen and possibly break his nose, but was grabbed by his goons.

“Fucking assholes!” Johnny was strong enough to get out of the grip, but while he was elbowing then off, Chozen kicked Daniel in the stomach and took the money back. Johnny fought off the two other idiots while Daniel punched Chozen in the balls, knocking him on his ass.

“Thank you.” Daniel quickly grabbed the money back as Johnny side kicked the second goon, making him land on top of the table. Him and Daniel ran out with a second to spare, and while they were running, Johnny couldn’t help but think that they were a pretty good team.

“Come on guys, we gotta go!” Daniel shouted as they ran past their friends. They didn’t hesitate to follow them into the van, where Daniel and Johnny explained the situation to them.

Even if Chozen did show up while they were out, Johnny didn’t consider the day/night a complete failure. He did get some good time in with Daniel, and it wasn’t over yet, since he had better plans.

~

The two of them said goodnight to their friends and went back to their room, and began changing out of their suits. Actually, they were undressing each other, slowly.

“That guy just doesn’t know when to quit.” Johnny glowered as he pulled off Daniel’s suit jacket and his shirt, letting them fall to the floor.

“Yeah, I know. But at least we got the money back.” Daniel mumbled, sliding off the jacket Johnny was wearing. Johnny took this time to admire the tan skin that was on display, and all thoughts of Chozen and the bad parts of the day just disappeared. Because Daniel was here, and he was in front of him, half naked and ready to take the night in a different direction.

“I know. I was great.” Johnny remarked as Daniel unbuttoned his shirt. Daniel would’ve came up with a snappy comeback, but his mind turned to mush once he took in the view of Johnny being shirtless. He’s seen him like this a countless number of times, but his rock-hard abs were still a huge turn on. And right now, that was exactly what they were doing. Daniel found himself being completely aroused, to the point where he wanted to tear off the rest of Johnny’s clothes and then jump his bones.

“Hey, you wanna recreate prom night?” Daniel slid closer to Johnny, his movements being seductive. He switched off the lantern as he moved closer, the only light in the room being the dim moonlight from the window. 

“Why not?” Johnny attempted to unbutton Daniel’s pants, but was swatted away. He looked at him quizzically, beginning to protest but being stopped by the endearing look on Daniel’s face.

“Except this time, I’ll be riding you.” Daniel smirked as he pushed Johnny down on the bed. The other boy gaped up at him, not being able to find any words because holy shit, that was hot.

Before Johnny could find a response, Daniel was leaning down and kissing him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Daniel grinded his hips down on Johnny’s, smiling smugly against his lips once he felt how hard he was. Daniel could get Johnny fully hard in a millisecond, with his pouty lips and his deer eyes and his soft baby face.

Johnny’s hands gripped Daniel’s ass and he started to yank off his pants, wanting, no, needing, to see him completely naked. Daniel sat up and let Johnny slide off his pants and then his boxers, letting out a slightly moan as his erection sprung out. Johnny wanted to reach out and touch it, but he couldn’t once Daniel practically tore his pants open, desperately wanting to see his cock. Johnny kicked them off along with his boxers as he kept his eyes on Daniel’s dick, noticing how swollen it and that it was already leaking with precum. And fuck, Daniel needed Johnny inside of him  now .

Daniel leaned forward to position himself over Johnny’s cock, but before he could get it inside of him, Johnny captured his lips in another kiss. He couldn’t help it, he was just so fucking beautiful. Daniel didn’t mind, kissing Johnny was probably his favorite thing to do. Johnny wanted to mark Daniel like he always did, but it was harder in his position, so he had to slide his hands over to Daniel’s ass, smoothing his hands over it as a signal for Daniel to move up. Daniel obliged, placing his elbows down on either side of Johnny’s head as he gave him access to his neck.

Johnny nipped at the sensitive parts of Daniel’s neck, before sinking his teeth and tongue down to leave a mark. He let his kisses go lower, keeping his hands on Daniel’s ass to slide him farther up (and because he liked touching Daniel’s ass). Daniel bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as Johnny trailed kisses down to his chest, but let them out once Johnny gently slapped his ass, as if to say  “let me hear you” .

Johnny continued to kiss down to Daniel’s chest and stopped at his nipples, letting his tongue clasp over one, taking it into his mouth and sucking it, earning a groan of approval from Daniel. He knew Daniel liked that and honestly, Johnny liked how it felt too. He continued to suck for a couple of long seconds before Daniel’s moaning became too much and he felt a strong urge to kiss him again. Johnny slid Daniel back down and their lips met again, Johnny traced his tongue along Daniel’s bottom lip and stuck it in, letting their tongues slash together.

He took one hand and slid a finger into Daniel’s hole as he kissed him, wanting it to be his cock, but also wanting to kiss him some more. Daniel moaned against his mouth as Johnny fingered him, adding another finger and curving them up the way Daniel liked, since Johnny knew everything that made him feel good by now.

“I want your dick now.” Daniel broke the kiss and breathed that out between moans, and god, did that make Johnny’s cock twitch. Daniel seemed to notice this and leaned over the bed to find the lube, since he somehow forgot about it. He lathered his hands in the stuff and began slicking Johnny’s cock up, causing him to cry out from how good it felt to finally be touched down there. That was enough to make Daniel toss the bottle across the room within the next few seconds. He positioned himself above Johnny’s cock after that, thighs trembling as he slid down on it.

“Oh fuck, baby.” Johnny groaned as the tightness and warmth of Daniel’s hole sunk over his cock. He used what was left of his strength to sit up so he could wrap his arms around Daniel’s back, keeping him up since he knew the pleasure was probably too much for him too. And this way, he could actually see Daniel’s pretty face, and he could kiss his skin too. Daniel wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist and his arms around his neck once he was up, letting out a loud moan once he realized Johnny’s dick was pretty much buried inside of him. He let his hands travel to Johnny’s hair, tugging at the golden locks as he got used to being full.

“God Danny, you’re so fucking hot. You have no idea how much you turn me on.” Johnny muttered into the soft skin of Daniel’s neck as he began rocking his hips. Christ, this might be one of his new favorite positions. Daniel looked unbelievably sexy right now, kiss-swollen lips slightly more parted than usual as he panted and dug his nails into the smooth skin of Johnny’s shoulders.

“Mm...I love you, John.” Daniel cried out as he held his head back, lifting his hips up and then down again, fighting the strong urge to scream at the sensation.

“I love you too, baby.” Johnny pressed a kiss into Daniel’s jawline, and then to his lips once he moved his head back into its normal position. He continued to deeply kiss Daniel as they made love, his hips bucking as Johnny searched for his sweet spot.

He knew he hit it when Daniel arched his back and broke the kiss, shutting his eyes at Johnny pounded into his prostate over again, beginning a fast pace that made Daniel moan his name. Daniel was bouncing up and down on his dick too, making the feeling even better and both of their moaning and groaning extremely loud. At this point he didn’t care if anyone heard, he was too caught up in making Daniel feel good. And Johnny was feeling good himself, he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

Johnny continued to thrust upwards to hit Daniel’s sweet spot, leaning back a bit so he could wrap his hand around Daniel’s cock. He stroked Daniel as he fucked him, giving the other boy an overwhelming amount of ecstatic pleasure.

“Fuck-...I’m gonna-“ Daniel started breathing heavily like he always did when he was close, and Johnny could feel it by the way his dick started throbbing in his hand and by the way he was clenching around him. It was bringing Johnny closer too.

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Johnny was closer than Daniel, since simply pleasing Daniel in bed got him off. Daniel knew this because well, he was the same way.

“Do it in me.” Daniel whispered, and that was enough to send Johnny over the finish line.

“Danny.” Johnny shut his eyes and held his head back as he came inside of Daniel, filling him all the way up. Daniel could feel the warmth of Johnny’s release along with his cock throbbing inside of him, and that sent him over the edge as well.

“Yeah...fuck!” Daniel cried out as he came hard into Johnny’s hand. Both boys collapsed into a pile on the bed once they were done, becoming a cuddling mess as they wrapped up in each other, limbs tangled up as Daniel’s head rested on Johnny’s shoulder and Johnny’s head rested on top of his. They were both trying to recover from their orgasm, since breathing normally always seemed to be a struggle once they were done making love.

“God, I swear that gets better every time.” Johnny mumbled, squeezing the smaller boy tighter against his muscular body. 

“Oh yeah, it does.” Daniel sighed as his breathing finally returned to normal. They were both drifting off to sleep as they settled in the warmth of each other’s embrace, both feeling comfortable and safe. And they would’ve fell asleep within the next few minutes, but they heard someone yelling from outside of their window, making them both jolt up.

“Miyagi! Come out!” A deep voice shouted, startling both Daniel and Johnny, making them fully awake.

“What the hell is that?” Daniel hissed as he slightly opened their window, looking down to see if they could spot anyone.

“We fight now!” A slightly more high-pitched voice yelled, and Johnny could see the outline of a person walking into the dojo. It didn’t take him long after that to figure out who was down there.

“Fucking Sato and Chozen. We gotta do something.” Daniel stood up and threw his clothes back on at the speed of lightening, already beginning to walk down the stairs by the time Johnny was even out of bed. The blonde rolled his eyes and went after him, pulling his clothes back on as he walked.

“Come on, we gotta be careful.” Johnny tried to grab Daniel’s wrist to slow him down, since he didn’t want him to be attacked out of nowhere. He seemed to only think (somewhat) logically when it came to Daniel’s safety, especially during times like this. It wasn’t any use though, Daniel was fast and was already out into the open before Johnny could even brush against his skin.

“What are you guys doing here? Hey-!” Johnny felt his heart sink when two guys came out of the bushes and grabbed Daniel from behind, pinning his arms behind his back so he couldn’t move. Johnny didn’t waste a second and ran towards them, desperate to free Daniel from their grip.

“Let him go, fucking dickheads! Leave him alone!” The guys were strong, but Johnny was stronger, and was able to knock one of them on the ground. Daniel almost got himself loose, but the other guy was unfortunately strong enough to hold him still on his own. Johnny would’ve pushed that guy off too, but he was too busy wrestling the first guy to even notice. These were tough little punks, they didn’t know when to quit.

Johnny could barely hear what Sato was saying as he tousled with the guy, but he caught enough to know that he came here in the middle of the night to try and fight Mr. Miyagi. Did this guy really have nothing better to do? Johnny almost had the guy surrendering, when he heard Chozen tell the other asshole to bring Daniel closer, which alarmed him to the point where he lost his focus, and the guy was able to pin him too.

The guys dragged Daniel and Johnny closer to Chozen, so they could both watch him destroy the dojo. Johnny was determined to get out of the guy’s grip, since being trapped like this made him feel weak, and there were a million other things wrong with this situation. 

Johnny was almost free when Chozen came out holding a spear, pointing it right at Daniel with a malicious grin on his face. That made him stop in his tracks, since now Chozen had an actual weapon, and things were getting real.

“Your sensei teach you to fight with spear, eh?” Chozen looked over at Johnny, who was only staring intensely at Daniel. Daniel was visibly shaking because Christ, this physco was threatening him with an actual weapon, and there was no way he stood a chance against a spear.

“No.” Was all Danie could manage to say, only making Chozen’s smirk grow wider. The guy who had Daniel shoved him on the ground in front of Chozen, all while Johnny stood frozen, trying to decide his next move. It had to be a smart one, he couldn’t risk Daniel getting seriously injured of even killed because of one dumb move.

“Too bad.” Chozen laughed menacingly as he threw Daniel the spear. Daniel wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do with it, but Chozen looked like he was waiting for him to do something, so he sent the spear forward, only to be kicked in the back. The next thing Daniel knew, Chozen was behind him and holding the spear to his throat.

Johnny could feel pure anger and hatred boiling in his veins as he listened to Daniel choke for air, and it was enough to make him stand up. Of course both of Chozen’s goons tried to grab him, but this time Johnny was ready, and sent them both flying back with a kick. He knew it wouldn’t keep them down for long, but right now, his only focus was getting Chozen the hell away from Daniel.

“Let him go right fucking now!” Johnny shouted as he ran forward, a murderous look in his eyes. Chozen tightened his grip with the spear, mumbling harsh words towards Daniel. He made his hold tighter with every step Johnny took, which make him stop, not wanting to cause Daniel any more pain.

“Oh, I’m so scared. You can’t do shit to save your little bitch.” Chozen mocked, infuriating Johnny even more, since there was little he could do. If he made one wrong move, Daniel’s life could be over, and that very thought terrified him.

Luckily, Mr. Miyagi ran up a few moments later, saving their asses for the second time that day. He took out Chozen’s goons like it was nothing, and when he got to Chozen, the asshole was obviously pretty terrified and flung Daniel away from him, knocking him on the ground. Johnny would’ve liked to watch Mr. Miyagi teach Chozen a lesson, and maybe add in a few hits himself, but Daniel was more important and he needed to know he was okay.

“Danny! Danny, are you okay?” Johnny kneeled down next to Daniel, putting an arm around him and rubbing his back as he uncontrollably coughed, trying to get his air back. 

“He was really gonna kill me.” Daniel said between coughs, leaning into Johnny as he continued to breathe heavily. No one ever tried to kill him before, and he felt a new kind of fear, one that he didn’t think he’d ever feel.

“I’m so sorry.” Johnny felt like a failure for not being able to protect Daniel, he felt like a real coward. Daniel just shook his head, finally getting his breathing back to normal and turning to face him, cupping his cheek with one hand.

“Not your fault.” Daniel didn’t understand what Johnny was apologizing for, there wasn’t anything he could’ve done. Daniel knew he was tough as nails, but he was outnumbered and he couldn’t blame himself for anything that just happened. Johnny let out a shaky breath and buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder, doing his best to compose himself. What happened really shook him to the core, and he was sure Daniel was even more terrified than he was. This whole trip was fucking crazy, and he couldn’t wait to go back home.

“What the fuck is his problem?” Johnny could taste the bitterness in his own voice, but he was still angry and he literally wanted to kill Chozen. He was pretty sure he never hated anyone more in his entire life. Who the hell did Chozen think he was, trying to kill Johnny’s boyfriend right in front of him, and mocking him because he couldn’t do anything? He was sick, just like Kreese and just like Sid.

“He have no honor.” That was when Johnny realized that they were gone, and Mr. Miyagi was the only one there besides him and Daniel. Daniel resumed thinking about how he just nearly got murdered, and thought back to the parking lot after the tournament, where the same thing almost happened to Johnny. Thinking about both things made him start shaking, so he clutched on to Johnny as if to reassure himself that it was over now, and they were both okay. God, he didn’t want to spend another minute on this island.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m here, Danny.” Johnny soothed, placing a gentle kiss on Daniel’s temple. Daniel stopped shaking at that, he didn’t feel completely safe after what just happened, but he felt better. Because Johnny was here now, and they were both still breathing, at least.

“I know. I’m alright.” Both boys helped each other stand up, using each other to balance. They were clearly still shaken up from the whole situation, and clung to each other for comfort, since that was the only thing that could calm them down right now. Almost being killed, and watching the love of your life almost being killed was pretty damn horrifying.

“Tomorrow, we go home.” Mr. Miyagi announced as they walked away, back to their houses. Johnny was relieved to hear that. He did not want to go through something as scary at that ever again. Tonight he was going to hold Daniel as tight as he could without suffocating him, because after that situation, he never wanted to let him go again. Daniel was okay, he was still breathing, they were both okay, and that was all that mattered.

But, things weren’t over yet. They still had one more day left, and hopefully it would be a short one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that, two more chapters left (of this part of the story ((I’m very excited to write the next part)) :) have a good day/night everyone <3


End file.
